bettyboopfandomcom-20200215-history
Junior
J unior is Betty Boop's Nephew he made his first apperance in "Baby Be Good 1935" Where he misbehaves and wouldn't go to sleep while being babysat by Betty. Junior makes a second apperance in "Grampy's Indoor Outing 1936" Where he wants to visit the funfair with Betty, but it started to rain so they couldnt go, Grampy then puts on his fixing cap and creates a fair of his own. Junior made his last apperance in "The Foxy Hunter 1937" Pudgy also makes a apperance beside Junior as they both go hunting for forest animals and upset a mother duck by shooting her baby, Junior and Pudgy both end up being held down by Betty and spanked by the mother duck. He is known as the disrepsectful, one or two year old in his first apperance. In his second, he is shown to have aged a bit being three or four, but he still has toddler behavior and has not seemed to learn a thing from his recent trip with Betty. It should also be noted he gets much of his DNA from Betty, except the difference is, Betty has little thornes in her hair and he just keeps his down and straight. Besides, he is not a sissy like his auntie. Junior Gallery Bettys Nephew 01.PNG Bettys Nephew 02.PNG Bettys Nephew 03.PNG Bettys Nephew 04.PNG Bettys Nephew 05.PNG Bettys Nephew 06.PNG Betty's Nephew Spanked 02 By Mrs Duck.PNG JBtty's Nephew Spanked 03 By Mrs Duck.PNG Spanked Junior By Betty and Mrs Duck.PNG Quotes *I don't believe a word you said it's not true, but i'll be good and go to bed just for you (Baby Be Good) *We can't go to the carnival, cause it's raining! (Grampys Indoor Outing) *Aw shucks, i thought i shooted him! (The Foxy Hunter) *Never again... (After being held down by Betty Boop and spanked by Mrs Duck) (The Foxy Hunter) Relations *Betty Boop (Aunt) *Pudgy (Friend) *Grampy Voices *Mae Questel in Baby Be Good & The Foxy Hunter. *Margie Hines in Grampy's Indoor Outing (margie had to voice Junior, becuse Mae Questel, couldnt sing both parts at the same time, of "We will have a bushel of fun". *Juniors voice over for the one of the cartoons before his last appearance may have been done by one of the Fleischer's children, It was once stated in an interview that one of the Fleischer's sons recorded a voice-over for one of the Betty Boop cartoon series, but the episode kept a secret to this day. Trivia *He is often mistaken for Little Jimmy by many people who watch the series, when in fact he is the nephew of Betty Boop. *It is unknown who his parents are in the series, all that is known is that he is the nephew of Betty Boop, which means Betty either has a older brother or sister. *Junior is not Betty Boop's son, Betty simply babysits him. Betty has no children in the entire series. Minus "The Bum Bandit" where Betty has 17 Kids in service of the plot. *He also appeared in the Fleischer News, which was the daily Fleischer news that the creators used to make for themselves. *He is only called by his name in Grampy's Indoor Outing & The Foxy Hunter, in Baby Be Good, he doesn't seem to have a name. *He appears in the series more times than Buzzy Boop. Filmography *Baby Be Good *Grampy's Indoor Outing *The Foxy Hunter Category:Article stubs Category:Characters Category:Betty Boop's Family